vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber of Red (Mordred)
|-|Unarmored= |-|Armored= Summary Saber of "Red" ("赤"のセイバー, "Aka" no Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant of Kairi Sisigou of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail Warof Fate/Apocrypha. Her true name is Mordred (モルドレッド, Morudoreddo), The Knight of Treachery (叛逆の騎士, Hangyaku no Kishi), and the "son" of King Arthur, but she is actually female despite being raised as the secret male heir to the throne. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B. At least 7-B with Clarent Blood Arthur. Name: Saber of Red, Mordred, The "Knight of Treachery" Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Servant, Homunculus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Expert Swordswoman, Magic Resistance and Resistance to indirect Magical Attacks such as Spatial Manipulation, Petrification, and Mind Manipulation, Can project bursts of mana from her sword slashes and other attacks and channel her hatred into magical energy, Can magically hide her identity Attack Potency: At least City level (Fought and eventually mortally wounded her "father", though she died in the process. Defeated Saber of Black). At least City level with Clarent Blood Arthur (Clarent Blood Arthur is an A+ rank Noble Phantasm comparable to Balmung). Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Can keep up with Saber) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ+ Durability: City level with armor (Capable of trading blows with Saber) Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as she has enough prana Range: Extended melee range with Clarent, Several meters with Mana Bursts, Several Kilometers with Clarent Blood Arthur (should be somewhat comparable to Excalibur) Standard Equipment: Her armor, Secret Perigee, and Clarent. Intelligence: In contrast to her "father's" beautiful and elegant swordsmanship, Mordred fights like a wild animal by comparison. She bites, kicks, punches, and claws her way to victory if she deems it necessary. Thus her technique is poor when compared to other members of the Round Table like Lancelot, she is nevertheless an effective combatant and an expert swordswoman who is more than capable of plowing through Caster's golems, which are compared to lesser Servants in terms of strength and durability and nearly managed to defeat Artoria during their final battle. In addition, she's able to fight on par with the mighty Siegfried, whose swordsmanship has long surpassed the realm of man. Weaknesses: Mordred is haughty, overconfident, and extremely short-tempered, She will be immediately enraged if anyone calls her a girl, mentions her father, or talks about the Round Table within earshot, She must remove her helmet to use Clarent Blood Arthur and using it drains her and leaves her in excruciating pain Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Clarent.png|Clarent Clarent_Blood_Arthur.jpg|Preparing Clarent Blood Arthur Clarent_Blood_Arthur_FGO.gif|Clarent Blood Arthur's Activation -'Secret of Pedigree: Helm of Hidden Infidelity' (シークレット･オブ･ペディグリー: 不貞隠しの兜, Shīkuretto obu Pedigurī: Futei Kakushi no Kabuto): Mordred's helmet. She was told by Morgan to wear it at all times in order to keep her identity and lineage a secret. It hides most of her parameters from others, even her own Master, making it impossible to discern most things about its wearer as long as it remains worn. '-Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword' (クラレント: 燦然と輝く王剣, Kurarento: Sanzen to Kagayaku Ō-ken): Mordred's sword, described as "more dazzling than any silver". It is an ornate, sparkling white silver sword adorned with splendid decorations, acting as a symbol of kingship denoting the right of succession of the throne. It is a treasured sword that has worth exceeding, if not equal to, Caliburn, that amplifies the authority of the king, the "king’s royal aura." Due to Mordred never being formally acknowledged as king, she lacks access to the bonuses it would normally convey. Through Mana Burst, she is able to channel her hatred through it to use Clarent Blood Arthur. '-Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father' (クラレント・ブラッドアーサー: 我が麗しき父への叛逆, Kurarento Buraddo Āsā: Waga Uruwashiki Chichi eno Hangyaku): The full power of Clarent, wherein it becomes a sword of pure evil and hatred through application of Mana Burst and Mordred's excessive hatred for her father, allowing her to convert her negative emotion into magical energy and use it as an attack. Mordred feels the weapon to possess a "curse‐like glory", not allowing herself to be defeated by anyone who is not her father, and even moreso, not permitting for the sword that delivered a fatal blow to her father to fail in killing an opponent. Should she make peace with her discord towards her father, even one-sidedly as in the Great Holy Grail War, she can still launch the attack regardless of her feelings towards her father as an innate talent inherited from the blood of the King of Knights. Upon utilizing it, she takes a stance, while at the same time her helmet, Secret of Pedigree, is removed due to the requirement of it being released before she can use the attack. The space around her and the sword becomes stained with dark red blood, and the blade of the sword, enveloped by the radiance of blood, gives off strange violent and furious sounds and begins to transform. Changing from Clarent's normally pure and beautiful form, her great hatred transfigures the sword into that of a sinister and wicked blade befitting a demon, a "demonic sword of calamity". Transformed into a grotesque and unsightly form, red lightning flickers through the surroundings as it is clad in her wanton hatred. Upon raising the sword, she releases the blood radiance upon the enemy as a flash of light, a surging wave with the simple purpose of destruction. It releases a straight line of crimson lightning from the tip of her sword, destroying all in its path. Utilizing it takes a great deal of energy, giving her intense pain throughout her body, but her Master's competency allows her the strength to move immediately after utilizing it. Class Skills '-Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Mordred's rank B magic resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for her to be affected. -'Riding' (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"): The class skill of Riders and Sabers, the ability to ride mounts. Mordred can handle most vehicles with above average skill. However, she cannot ride the likes of Phantasm Races such as Monstrous Beasts. Personal Skills '-Battle Continuation' (戦闘続行, Sentō Zokkō, localized as "Marshall"): The strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. '-Charisma' (カリスマ, Karisuma): The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Like her father, Mordred also possesses this skill. However, due to her actions during life, it is limited in scope, and thus she is able to easily persuade small groups of normal individuals, but is nowhere near enough to lead a country. This is further complicated by her abrasive personality and vulgar vernacular. '-Instinct' (直感, Chokkan): The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle, in a way similar but not quite truly precognition. Due to possessing the blood of the King, Mordred shares this skill with her father, but it is not as potent as Artoria's. '-Mana Burst' (魔力放出, Maryoku Hōshutsu): The increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of Magical Energy. With this ability she's able to keep up with all but the fastest Servants in combat and casually pulverizes battle tanks and Avicebron's golems with no more than a few swings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Clones Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Homunculus Category:Knights Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Royalty Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Sword Users Category:Traitors Category:Tier 7 Category:Royal Characters